


And All of The Lights Will Lead Into The Night With Me

by Gidchell



Category: Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, You're Welcome, i guess, stargazing ayy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gidchell/pseuds/Gidchell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell and Gideon stargazing. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All of The Lights Will Lead Into The Night With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So yep, this is my first Gideon/Mitchell [[coughcough Gidchell]] fanfic I've ever written. I haven't wrote for a long time since there was this one time I published a very old work of mine and felt not so confident about it. But anyways, I'm back, pushing myself towards what I want. Writing. So, I apologize if my writing is quite rusty. I tried my best writing a simple one (maybe?) and I'm tired while writing. Hope y'all like it though.

A few nights now Mitchell found himself outside at the balcony out of the Atlas headquarters, leaning his elbows against the steel railings and a bottle of beer in hand. The spot giving a clear view of the starry night sky, the round moon had shone brightly. Thoughts would always race in his mind, and it was too painful for him to be reminded of Will; his long time best friend who joined the Marines with him, the man that was always by his side. Mitchell shook his head and wiped away the thoughts that blared in his mind, avoiding reminiscence to come that will hurt him more.

Silence filled the cold air in his surroundings, the cold breeze of the blowing wind causing his jacket to flap against him. Mitchell took another swig, sour liquid passing through his throat. An inaudible sigh escaped his lips, glancing up at the dark sky. Thousands, millions of stars twinkling; and it was such a beautiful sight he had seen rather than from the chaotic rivals of warfare he’s been encountered.

“I was looking for you, mate,” The sound of heavy boots thumping against concrete was audible to the private’s ears and the voice that has passed by behind was laced with a rich thick accent, which Mitchell would easily familiarize. Azure gaze peeked over his shoulder to see Gideon walking towards and leaning by the railing beside him. One thing he also noticed was the similar beer he had consumed, held in Gideon's grasp. "You weren't in your quarters, but then, I found you here."

Gideon's tone was calm and collected, a little hint of gentleness laced which almost surprised Mitchell. He remembered; as usual the captain was bossy yet diligent of his actions and alert during missions, eventually he would burst out a colorful string of curses, and of that, Mitchell remained silent at those times. Gideon was a good man; he can see it, of course. 

"Why were you looking for me?" The private asked, he never stole a glance at the Brit. His gaze was only glued at his hands; fingers fidgeted.

Gideon glanced at Mitchell, searching his visage with his gaze and observed. “You don’t seem fine at all. Cheer up, Mitchell,” He offered a little nudge of his elbow against the private, lifting a brow.

 _Cheer up?_   Mitchell’s azure pools met Gideon’s and shook his head. “I’m alright, Gid. You don’t have to worry,” he took another swig of the alcohol.

The captain exhaled under his breath, taking the first swig of his own drink. Long silence falls between them; which he’d thought it was becoming awkward. Mitchell hasn’t been speaking much, as the usual. And Gideon silently thought to himself to find a way to keep him talking; and start a conversation as well. His calloused fingers tapped against the steel bar of the rail, humming.

“See that?” Gideon pointed a digit towards the sky, indicating a specific group of stars; a constellation.

“Um, yeah,” And finally, he got Mitchell to reply. It caught his attention easily.

"That is Leo," The captain referred, "It lies between Cancer to the west," he pointed once again. "and Virgo to the east. Most mythologists believe that this is the figure representing the constellation of Leo," he continued.

Mitchell’s full attention focused on the captain who was busy telling mythologies. The possible ones that he knew, listening to that rich accent of his. He couldn’t help it, a smile wrung on Mitchell’s lips, fascinated by the Brit’s knowledge. Gideon spoke thoroughly until his gaze met the other’s captivating bright blue ones—the dark haired bloke’s stare boring into his; causing a distraction, which made him falter slowly in delivering word after word until he stopped and silence fell once again. Their eyes met and for a moment everything seemed to stop.

Time froze and Mitchell had the chance to gain leverage to align their faces. The gap between them closed and locked their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss. Later he wasn't certain who initiated the kiss only that the memory of it was burned into his soul. He had waited a long time to feel Gideon's lips on his and now that the moment had arrived it didn't disappoint.

It only lasted a few minutes until Gideon had to gasp for air despite he was reluctant to break away. Their breaths heaved, Mitchell's cheeks flushed cerise.

Mitchell blamed the alcohol; he thought. But Gideon was damn good.

_It's irresistible._


End file.
